1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket for mounting a hard disk drive thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, computers have become an indispensable part of our daily life. In a computer, a hard disk drive (HDD) is needed for storing information. Generally, the HDD is mounted on a frame and the frame is then mounted in the computer. However, the frame generally can only mount a limited number of HDDs. For example, only one or two HDDs can be mounted on the frame. If more HDDs are desired in the computer, another frame is needed to mount the additional HDDs thereon. However, the computer generally has a limited space, thus may not have room for accommodating another frame therein.
What is needed, therefore, is a device for expanding the number of HDDs for the computer to thereby overcome the above described shortcomings.